Cute Mario Bros The Movie
Cute Mario Bros The Movie is the first film in Cute Mario Bros. series. Plot PART 1: Mario and Luigi are eating Toppables when Mickey Mouse arrives and warns the brothers that a new threat, The Green Terror, is after them. After Mario refuses to believe of this, Mickey tells them that they will hear strange noises at 12 o'clock that night. Sure enough, Mario and Luigi wake up to unknown sounds and go to investigate. They find nothing and go back to bed. However, Kermit was in their living room the entire time and hints to him building an army. The next morning, Kermit develops shadow clones of the Mario Brothers with the help of the Camera Guy and enlists them into his army. The Camera Guy asks why Kermit wants to kill Mario and Luigi. His reasoning is because they called him a loser. Kermit than looks to recruit one of Mario's arch rivals, Bowser and his son. PART 2: Although the war is too dangerous for Bowser Jr., Kermit convinces Bowser to join his army. Kermit also manages to recruit Sonic the Hedgehog and SpongeBob SquarePants, completing his evil regime. Alarmed by Kermit and his goons, Mickey alerts the Mario Brothers and they become concerned. They try to enlist the help of citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom, but they laugh at the thought of Kermit being a villain. Luckily for them, Mickey was able to build an army of his own. This army includes Patrick Star, Pikachu, Pikachu Jr., Goku, Yoshi, and Toad. Seconds later, Kermit drops off a note to Mario and Luigi, telling them to meet him for battle at the Lost Forrest that night. The battle begins and Mario is the first to step up for battle. Kermit calls upon Shadow Mario as his opponent. PART 3: The war begins and each battle pits one fighter from Mario's army against one fighter from Kermit's army. Mario defeats Shadow Mario by crumpling him up and throwing him away. Luigi defeats Shadow Luigi by blowing his nose on him, crumpling him up, and throwing him away. Goku defeats SpongeBob by pouring Brisk Iced Tea on him, causing him to expand and harden before dropping him. Sonic defeats Pikachu Jr. and Pikachu. Patrick defeats Sonic by reversing a Sonic Rush attack with his stomach, causing Sonic to bounce off him and be launched away from the battlefield. Bowser defeats Goku in one hit. Bowser also defeats Mickey by crushing him, much to the sadness of Mario. Bowser defeats Toad by default after Toad runs away from the battle. Yoshi defeats Bowser afterwards, leaving Kermit all alone. Kermit destroys Yoshi and Patrick before facing Mario in a long battle. Mario shows a valiant effort, but Kermit ultimately defeats Mario. PART 4: Having beaten Mario, Kermit buries Mario under logs and declares victory. Luigi comes to his brother's aid but he is too late and Mario dies. He goes to Banpresto Heaven, where he is told he will be given one last chance to defeat Kermit before he and the Muppets take over the world completely. Mario awakens back on Earth and wants another shot at Kermit. Luigi tells him he must recover and he challenges Kermit himself. Unfortunately, Luigi is unable to win alone. Mario steps in to help and they fight together. During the final battle, Kermit unleashes his final form (which only changes his power level not his physical appearance). With this new final form, he overpowers the Mario Brothers and goes for the final blow. Luckily for Mario and Luigi, Jack Skellington returns to fend off Kermit with the Haunting Blast, killing him. The Mario Brothers and Jack celebrate as they say goodbye to the viewers. Characters Cast: *Tyler Zannon as Mario *Kenny Hawksworth as Luigi *Cat as Bowser Jr. Trivia * In Tyler and Kenny's commentary video for the movie, they reveal that there was a deleted scene involving Kermit. After the Camera Man tells Kermit that his Shadow Clones are not accurate to the Mario Brothers, Kermit grabs a knife and says, "Don't say it or I'll kill you." Kenny's mother saw this clip and urged them to take it out, due to Kermit wielding a knife. * In the same commentary video, there was a rumor about there being another deleted scene in which Bowser and his son were discussing whether or not they join Kermit's army. There is little confirmation about this. * Tyler and Kenny filmed and released the trailer before they began production of the actual movie. Because of this, the trailer looks very different. There are rough cuts of scenes used in the movie as well as an Angry Video Game Nerd cameo that never made it in the final product. * Kenny has stated he would like to remake the entire movie. Tyler, on the other hand, has been hesitant about doing so. Category:Episodes Category:Movies